pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Austin and the Terrible Haircut
The twenty-sixth episode of Season 39. Austin gets the worst haircut possible, so he seeks Phineas and Ferb's help to fix it. Doofenshmirtz tries to get a Drusselstenien hair style back in style. Episode Summary One day, Austin is going to Bobby's for a haircut. Bobby says that Austin is going to look fabulous. Boy was he wrong. Bobby totally screwed up Austin's hairdo. Austin belts at the top of his lungs. He asks if he can fix it. But Bobby can see he's in a heap of trouble, so he says it's closing time. He pushes Austin out and says bye. Austin goes over to Phineas and Ferb's house. Phineas and Ferb are busy with Josie. They are helping Josie out with a cookie recipe. That's when Austin shows up. Everyone is astonished on how it turned out. Josie says he almost looks like a recess monkey wearing a powdered wig. Phineas thinks the cookies will have to wait. Austin thinks Phineas just read his mind. Then, Josie wonders where Perry is. Perry enters his lair from under a wig, and Monogram proceeds to give him his mission. Monogram tells him that Doof has been studying out of cosmetology books for the past 6 hours. This is very suspicious, but weird at the same time because they wouldn't expect Doof to be taking interest in hair school. They need Perry to investigate as soon as possible. Perry takes off. With the boys, they say they were able to help Candace with her hair once, and they think they should be able to do it with Austin. They invented a magic razor, which allows the person receiving the haircut to have whatever style of hair they want, and the razor will automatically buzz it out for you. Austin thinks that's cool and wants to try it out. Josie wants to know if she can use it after him. Phineas says go for it. Elsewhere in town, Perry bursts into Doof's lair and is trapped in a hair net. Doof presents the Head-of-Hair-Inator. He then proceeds to tell a backstory about how there was a trendy style of hair back in Drusselstein. He says all the cool people had it, and because he didn't have it he was one of the most "uncool" people in town. So with the Inator, he will become the coolest person in town by comparison. He thinks this will work out perfectly. With Austin, he gets a totally cool new haircut. He loves it. Then it's Josie's turn. That's when the razor decides to go haywire. Josie's hair is ruined now. She wonders how she's going to fix it since the razor blew up. Phineas honestly doesn't know what to do from here. Back in town, Perry escapes his trap and beats up Doof as usual. The Inator is suddenly set to normal hair and it blows up. The ray hits Josie, and she gets her hairdo back. Songs None Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Josie: "Can I have a turn after him?" *Phineas: "Yes, yes you can" Ferb's Line "What a relief" Whatcha Doin None Perry's entrance to lair Under a wig Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Continuity *Josie mentions a recess monkey wearing a powdered wig ("Unfair Science Fair Redux: Another Story") Allusions *'The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius': The magic razor is like Jimmy's hair styling invention Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 39